


Faute de Mieux

by DescriptivePessimism_DAA



Series: Making Friends; How To [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Also pre-Ad Nauseam timeline wise, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Though when I say drabble I meant my own version of a drabble, this will be a drabble style fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescriptivePessimism_DAA/pseuds/DescriptivePessimism_DAA
Summary: "It's only natural to wish for a better alternative..."Kaito knew that and kept that in his mind.But no one really knew what it held for them in the future.





	1. Patience

  
Kaito sighs, flopping on the bed with an inaudible groan, ignoring the faint twinge and burn of his stomach from not being fed enough.

He glares up at the slightly dimmed ceiling, the streaming sunlight catching his eye, annoyingly bright and dyeing the parts it hit in the room an annoying platinum gold that reminded him far too much of _Vermouth’s hair and all-too-smug saccharine smile_.

Before reverting his gaze up at the ceiling, glad that there was nothing that made it look like a shiny sheen of silver, and is instead a dull grey.

Heaving a shuddering breath, his eyes flutter shut.

There was nothing much he can do, other than _wait_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Okay… **so this will be a drabble or ficlet (however you want to call it) collection! But it is still cohesive and relevant to the series, worry not. ^^
> 
> This is mostly me experimenting with different styles.
> 
> If a chapter exceeds the 100 – 150-word count (which will be my basis for a “drabble”), do not be surprised. ^^
> 
> I tend to react badly if restricted too much.** *smirks***
> 
> **Until the next update!**
> 
> **—DescriptivePessimism-DAA)**


	2. Concern

_Conan_, Kaito realizes in a split-second, _is drifting_ away. 

The boy looks _awfully lost_ despite the secure grip his older sister has on him. And as much as he wants to go over there and see if everything was okay, he has a heist to pull off. Anything less than perfect is _unacceptable_. 

_The countdown is starting. _

Casting another glance at the littlest detective's way, he dons on Kid's persona, a flick of his wrist and a press of a button, smoke fills the room. 

_"Ladies and Gentlement!" _

He'll talk to the boy later. 

Even though something churns and twists in his chest, because he can't help but think… that he'd seen that all-too-familiar look somewhere _close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Somehow making drabbles is fun… **but well, waiting for myself to post them is…
> 
> =3=
> 
> Like, I said… I’m an impatient person.
> 
> …and I, actually have finished typing the whole Faute de Mieux chapters? Problem is, not all accompanying Interludes in Quid Pro Quo are done... =w=
> 
> **Until the next update!**
> 
> **—DescriptivePessimism-DAA)**


	3. Reflection

**| Reflection |**

It really was worrying. 

Talking with the detective after the heist had served to only raise flags in his head. Not wanting to leave the detective alone to such thoughts, he invites the boy out—such thoughts will only lead a person to spiral down.

It didn’t help the fact that the look in the detective’s eyes looked awfully familiar.

Ones he can’t help but be frustrated about not remembering at that moment—but maybe that was for the best.

It was only after he got home from the heist, having removed his Kaitou Kid get-up and hanged them on their pegs that he noticed what had reminded him of such "look."

Across the room, his eyes made contact with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Well… **this was… anticlimactic… ><
> 
> For me at least...
> 
> **Until the next update!**
> 
> **—DescriptivePessimism-DAA)**


End file.
